The Kingdom of Lesser Britania
The Kingdom of Lesser Britannia is a Nation in North West Europe, Comprising of the Historic Countries of Wales and England, Aswell as the southern part of the Island of Ireland. It shares a Land Border with the Gaelic Empire. Britannia is a colonial power, with Colonies in Africa, India and Canada. Britannia Proper Exports Coal, But the Empire as a whole Exports Tea, Furs, Gold, Platiunum and other Resources. History In 1692, The Act of Union Failed, with scotland leaving the New United Kingdom, and ireland following suit. The welsh attempted to Secede, but the English Forces crushed the Welsh Attempts in the War of Unification. In 1721, The British Explorer Thomas Cook, Great Grandfather of James Cook, first man to Reach the south pole after the Norwegian ship collided with an iceberg, Reached North America, In Modern Day Manhattan, and Started a Colony called New Yorkshire, and Further Colonising the region of Gilesland, In 1757, the Charter for the Britannic East India Company was Drafted, Pushing into the subcontinent, Bringing Tea and Spices to the Upper Class of England, Reaching the Himalayas by 1832. In 1772, The United States of America Revolted, Soon Dissolving into Judea and Atlantica. In 1793, the Hudson Bay Company was Founded, creating colonies in Canada. In 1831, The People Revolted against the Monarch, Forming a Republic, Following France. In 1942, Mormons Fleeing Oppression in New Yorkshire fled to Gilesland, Giving the Region a Population Boost The Republic continued until 1857, During the Second English Civil War, with the Monarchy being Restored, Under the House of Thatcher. In 1872, The Britannic South African Company Began Colonising Mozamaland and Rhodesia, Pushing up to South Sudan by 1900, Whilst the Britannic East Africa Company Started in Uganda in 1884, reaching Liberian Coast in 1901. In 1907, the Kingdom got Involved in a Continent Wide Conflict with the german state. The war ended at 11 AM on the 11th of November 1911, and To Celebrate, the King Commissioned the Creation of a New National Anthem, Land of Hope and Glory, After the Great War, Gilesland severed formal ties with the Empire, Moving towards, but not declaring, independence. In 1922, the Britannian Broadcasting Corporation was Founded, to Provide Radio Broadcasts to the UK, Expanding into TV by 1932. In 1949, King George V Died of a Heart Attack, With Queen Margaret I Succeeding at the age of 24. After this, Gilesland Formally Seceded from the Empire, Leading to a Heavier Military Presence in India. In 1953, The Independent Television Authority was Founded, Creating Comercial Television for the First Time, Licencing Out Regions, with Associated Rediffusion Broadcasting in London First, in 1956, Followed by Granada in the north, ATV in the Midlands, and ABC on the Weekends In The North and Midlands. In 1961, Motorways began in Britain, with the M1 Stretching from London to Birmingham. In 1963, A third TV Channel came online, in the Form of BBC 2. In 1967, Ireland was Split with the Celtic Kingdom, Whilst France descended into Civil War, with the Kingdom grabbing aquitania. In 1972, Colour TV Had reached across the nation, and in 1974, The Britannic Motor Industry Exploded, with the Nationalised Manufacturer, Royal British Motor Company Exporting Cars all over the world. The BEIC Was Nationalised by the new Labour Government, and by 1982, The Economy was doing amazing, and a New TV Channel was Launched. In 1985, The Growth of the Economy Was Halted, By Minors Striking. The Value of Coal was Decreasing, and Minors were protesting the Layoffs that they were experiencing. The Electricity Industry was Heavily Reliant on Welsh and Northern Coal. The Government Scrambled to Buy Foreign Coal, but the efforts were too late, with Common Power Cuts, Energy Prices Skyrocketing, and in many places the Automated Systems were replaced by old mechanical systems due to the unreliable electricity. The Government Created UNCOM, An Independent Commision to Monitor the activities of trade unions, and Eventually the Strikes ended. Colonisation The Brittanian East India Company The Brittanian East India company was founded in 1757, with Colonists moving into south India in 1758. The company expanded up to the Himilayas by 1832. The nation fed Britannia's Tea Love, Exporting Millions of Pounds of Tea Across the world.